Love's Forbidden Touch
by Daunyel Shaffer
Summary: A vampire has fallen in love with Alana Winchester, daughter of John. She begins her life with Riley, the vampire and his daughters and grandson. When the dark watchers take away their memories - will they remember who they are? Will their lives ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

He had stolen her from her father's home that much he was for sure. A beauty she was, far more elegant than any female he had encountered before. He looked down to her as he carried her away into the night, wanting more from her than he could ever have. It was silly of him to think of her in such an erotic way, but the feelings inside wouldn't go away. He groaned, nearly slapping himself as he slipped into the shadows and into the abandoned house outside of town. This spelt trouble and he knew it.

He entered the large room and laid her on the bed he'd made for her. He felt that she had to be comfortable, in order to be reasonable with him. He shook his head, wanting to slap himself for even attempting this. He was being stupid, this was wrong in so many ways.

He went about the room, lighting the candle in which he'd placed earlier, filling the room with a soft glow. Moonlight shone through the door, lazily covering the girl as she lied on the bed sleeping. Soon she would awake, wanting to know why she was here.

He stepped back into the shadows, kneeling to the ground, watching her as her chest rose and fell. He wanted to touch her, play with her but he had to keep his wits. If she died, he would surely do so as well, and that my friends were never going to happen. He stared about the room; it had gone darker since he left his thoughts. The flicker of candlelight was the only light that was seen. He rose and threw open the French doors to let in the cold October air. He loved the cold air, even though he couldn't feel it. He knew what it felt like.

The curtains that graced the windows touched him, waving in the light breeze. He pulled them away as he looked out into the darkness, seeing nothing more than a vast array of decrepit trees. He sighed, turning his attention back to the girl on the bed. It stood in the middle of the bare room, covered in black velvet. The girl was more than a girl, a teen from what he could tell. She slept peacefully and undisturbed, for now. She was dressed in a white silk nightgown that barely reached her knees. Her long blond hair cascaded around her, covering her like a blanket. She wasn't the first he'd brought here, the room smelled of death, a lingering effect of the last body that had been here.

Back in the shadows he stood dressed in black; creeping along the tiled floor to stand by her. He traced his fingertip up to her bare arm, noticing the flawlessness in her porcelain skin. A smile crept to his lips, fangs barely visible to the naked eye. He could smell the blood in her, his hunger more visible than ever.

He stroked her soft skin as the scent of lavender crept to his nose. The girl moaned in her sleep; slightly pulling away from his touch. He withdrew his hand and walked around the bed, lying down next to her. He pulled her small body against his own hard one, holding her in place with a single arm. He nuzzled into her neck as he licked her flesh, wanting nothing more then to taste the blood that ran in her veins.

She awoke from her slumber and pulled away, tearing out of bed and staring back at the man she hardly knew. Terror was in her eyes; she didn't understand why she was here. He knew that this was wrong, but the ecstasy he felt for her was far too strong. He leapt from the bed and grabbed her by the waist, pushing her back against the wall and holding her there. She looked up to his pale face, seeking out answers left unsaid. She shuddered then from his touch.

She whimpered, pulling away as he bent down and placed a kiss on her lips. She tried to pull away but the heat inside her melted as he laced his fingers with her own. He felt her loosen up, giving into the unusual sensation. He pulled away for a moment, peering down to her childish face, wanting to do more, yet restraining himself. She bit her lip and drew blood; he bent down and licked it clean with his tongue. The taste of metal touched his lips, the sweet nectar of life coursing his veins. He stepped away abruptly and motioned for her to take seat on the bed. She ran to the bed, jumping onto it and pulling the covers around her. She was scared; he knew that from the fear in her eyes.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, shaking from the cold. She'd placed a good amount of distance between them both.

"I meant no harm child. I only meant to steal a kiss."

She shuddered, what she felt was unnatural to her. "Why did you bring me here?"

"To touch you without sin." He said lazily.

She looked at him oddly. "Touch me? I'm just a child!" she yelled.

He closed his eyes, he knew better than to harm a child. "I meant no harm." He repeated and closed his eyes, trying to fight the urgency that trembled in his body.

"Then let me go." She said.

"I cannot. To let you go means giving a part of me away."

She shook her head; she knew he was toying with her. "I don't belong to you, nor am I a part of you."

"Someday you will be." He told her.

She scoffed. "You confuse me. Tell me the truth, why am I here?"

He opened his eyes, the amber color so rich it tore into her. She squeaked. "I want you more than anything in this world. To touch you and not feel afraid."

"Then you are sure to lose, because I want nothing to do with you!" she retorted.

He lost control and leapt onto her, pinning her to the bed. He hissed, revealing his fangs, seeing her fear and loving every moment of it. "Does this scare you child? It did once for me, but I grew to love it. I can take what I want, when I want and not give a damn."

"Let me go." She whispered.

He shook his head, his black hair falling around his face as it escaped its tie. "One day I shall have you and when that day comes, I will take your life and you'll be mine for eternity."

"You are mad!" she said, pushing him from her. She squirmed from his embrace and got to her feet. "You stop this at once or I shall scream."

He looked at her in amusement. She tickled his fancy with her wording and with her defiance. "Then scream. I shall enjoy this."

"STOP!" she yelled.

"Why?" he asked calmly.

"Because I want to go home, that's why."

He shook his head, "If I let you go, you may tell your father of me."

She looked at him oddly, "What do you mean?"

"You're Alana, John Winchester's daughter. Isn't he the great hunter of the supernatural?"

She was flabbergasted. He saw the look in her eyes. "But how did you know?"

"I know things child. When I craved for you, I knew it would be dangerous, that you would go to your father. But I've come to learn that you don't see eye to eye with your father's ways. You hate to hunt and you actually befriended a demon just to escape your legacy, now am I correct?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. "My father is wrong on so many levels."

"Then you and I are much alike."

"I can't be here, I must go home." She panicked.

"Your father is passed out cold; he was too drunk to give a damn. You'll be home before he awakes."

"But Dean will know…"

"Dean is passed out in his room, I made sure of it. I wanted some time to talk to you alone."

"I am not comfortable with this at all."

He nodded, "I agree. I must say my taste for you has gone dry. I shall return you to your home and let you be."

"Okay. But on one condition."

He nodded, "Name it."

"I want to know who you are and what you are."

He knew she would ask this question, the last human had died for asking, but he found her amusing and wanted more time with her.

"I go by the name Riley these days. I'm a vampire."

She nodded; a sudden calm in her appearance. "I should've known."

"What do you mean?"

"The stench of death, the black clothes, the amber eyes, they all mean vampire yet I saw pass them. I see nothing more than an empty shell standing in front of me."

He growled and tightened his hand into a fist, ready to strike at her. "You will pay for that comment child."

"But you know it's true, don't you? You've lived for so long yet you never loved have you?"

"I cannot love." He told her.

She shook her head. "I find that rather untrue. My mother was a vampire after I was born. She loved me dearly until my father staked her. I hated him for that; she would have never harmed a human being in her life. Father found her an abomination and destroyed her just so that he had another kill under his belt. So don't give me that line of crap!"

He moved swiftly towards her and held her in his arms. "Does this feel like a caress of a lover child? I am too strong for my well-being, I could kill you in a heartbeat, yet…" he trailed off and let her go, "I find that I cannot harm you."

She stopped breathing for a moment and just stood there. He thought she was going to bolt the second she realized he had no control over her. Yet she surprised him and stepped up to him instead.

"I find that I cannot tell my father about you Riley."

"Why?" he asked.

"I will not hunt the one thing I find the most interesting, and that one thing happens to be you."

"You're right, this can't be." He told her.

She stepped up to him and brushed the back side of her hand on his cheek. "You're so cold." She murmured, wrapping her hand on his shoulder and standing on her tiptoes to brush a kiss on his lips. "What will happen to us?" she asked, unsure what to do.

He kissed her roughly and held her in his arms. He held onto her until he felt no more. There inside him was a feeling so strong it nearly had him falling from his feet. "We'll be together Alana, no matter what happens."

"I hope so." She said and held him, not wanting to let him go.

"God help us." Was all he said before placing her in a deep sleep. "For now my beloved, you shall return home. I'll be back for you, I swear it." And with that, they were gone from the room and its surroundings.

Morning came and with that Bella awoke. She found herself in her bedroom, covered with her flannel blanket. He had brought her home safe and sound. She felt a bit of guilt, wanting to be in his arms again. She sighed. Love at her age was strongly forbidden, yet his touch sent shivers down her spine.

 _I'll be back for you, I swear it._ He had told her. She knew he meant every word and she vowed never to let her father know of him. It would be crazy otherwise.

"I just hope I can be strong and keep father from ever finding out." She whispered as she climbed out of bed and went to shower. Sunlight poked through her curtains, sending in a bit of light, it was still dark in parts of her room, but she didn't mind as she stripped from her clothing and ventured into the bathroom adjunction to her room.

She got into the shower, rinsing off the night's grim when she noticed two little puncture holes in her thigh. She giggled. He had marked her; how primitive it sounded, yet it fascinated her. She laughed and quickly finished, wanting to dress and be on her way to school.

"Bella!" Dean bellowed, "You're going to be late for school!"

She ran from the shower and hastily dressed in stockings, a plaid skirt and a black dress top. She stepped into her high heeled black boots and tied them before grabbing her black fur vest and throwing it on. She went about her room, placing her school materials in her black bag, grabbing her purse and running out of her room. She ran down the marble steps and stopped on the floor.

"I'm here." She told Dean, her father's right hand man.

"Good. Because now you have to walk to school since I cannot take you."

She growled at him, she so couldn't wait to drive and not have to rely on this jerk.

"Fine, I wanted some fresh air anyways!" she retorted and walked out the door, forgetting that she hadn't eaten since the day before. She shrugged to herself, "I'll live."

She paced herself and walked quickly down her long driveway and onto Route 15 to head towards Forks High. As she crossed the road, a car horn honked, scaring her half to death. She stopped for a mere second and looked. In the car were three girls from high school, one being Miss Popular, or what she'd been told.

"Get in Parry." The driver ordered.

Bella didn't know what to do and froze. The girl just shook her head, "Get in or we'll be late."

Bella got into the backseat of the Pontiac Vibe. Miss Popular took off down the road at a high speed, nearly passing every stop sign.

"Why did you pick me up? Bella asked, wanting to know why they picked today and not any other day.

"Edward asked me to watch over you. Now that you belong to him, we must take care and watch over you. Though, personally, I didn't have a choice."

She looked at her oddly; "Huh?" was all she said.

She laughed, "Edward is my birth father, well was when he was still alive. He died not long after I was born. He had three daughters, you know? Poor guy was only in his teens when he changed."

Bella felt uncomfortable. Here her arch enemy was Edward's daughter and she had feelings for an older man!

"Come on now Bella, its fine. Edward loves being eternally young. Though choosing you over the million older girls is beyond me. But he chose you and that's all that matters."

"Then how old are you?" she whispered.

She laughed, "I'm seventeen, though truthfully I'm far older. Daddy turned me when I got ill. He didn't want to lose his baby girl. So I turned. My sisters came after that."

She felt at lost then. How was she ever going to feel comfortable over this?

"Well now Bella, you will adapt." She said, having Bella wonder if she could hear every thought.

"I can hear and its fine. I can feel your fear but you have nothing to fear, not from us."

"But I hardly know any of you." She said.

"You will, from now on you'll be a little sister to us."

"Yes, and it'll be fun knowing you." The red head said. Bella looked over to her seat partner and smiled. She suddenly felt at ease.

"Then can I know your names?" she smiled, wanting to know a bit more of her companions.

"I'm Rosalie." The red head said.

"I'm Alice." The driver said.

"I'm Tanya." The passenger in the front said.

"And we're sisters." Rosalie said, making sure Bella understood. "We are forever bound Bella. Edward made sure of that."

"So you call your dad by his first name?" she asked.

She laughed, "Be quite odd if I called him dad now wouldn't it?"

Bella nodded, "I forgot."

Rosalie pulled into the school parking lot and parked her car. She paused before unlocking the doors, turning to face Bella. "From here on in, no one will hurt you. You're our sister and we take care of our own. If anyone bothers you, you let us know and we'll deal with them. Now my son will be with you, he's your age. I forgot to mention that I nearly died after giving birth to a son. My Sam is smart and very protective and Edward has already told him of you. So you'll be fine." And with that she unlocked the doors and they got out.

Some people looked at them oddly, knowing that Bella didn't fit with their little group, but it didn't seem to faze Rosalie at all.

"Have fun at school Bella, I'll see you back here afterwards." She waved and disappeared into the crowd.

Bella made her way over to her school and climbed the steps. A young boy of thirteen stopped her by the front doors.

"Bella?" he asked, his short blond hair peeking from his hoodie.

"Yes?"

"I'm Sam." He said and held out his hand.

She shook it, "Nice to finally meet you." She said as they entered the school together.

"You'll get use to this, I promise."

She merely nodded before entering their homeroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Homeroom was filled with noise and chaos. Boys and girls waving, laughing and sitting in their own little cliques. Alana took her seat in the first row but a tug on her sleeve from Sam had her realize he wanted her to sit in back with him. So she removed herself from the desk and headed to the back row. From the look on the kids' faces they didn't seem quite happy with her back there, but they turned away as Sam sat her in front of him. "This way I can keep a watch on you better." He whispered.

Alana just nodded and kept her attention to the front of the room. Their teacher Miss Allen strolled in not long after, looking over her class and nodded. "I see we're all here for a change, how nice to see everyone." She said sarcastically, "And I see a few of you changed seats. Must I remind you that I have to approve the seat changes?" she remarked.

Sam raised his hand, "Miss Allen, I just wanted my new friend to sit with me, I swear I'll behave." He said, looking down to Alana.

The teacher shook her head, "Its fine Sam. Alana, remember, you must behave or I'll put you back in your seat. As for the rest of you, back to your seats."

The other children scurried back to their rightful seats, sending glares at Alana. Sam just patted her arm, letting her know no trouble would come to her. "They're just jealous. You're a good kid, so you can do as you please." He whispered and turned his attention to the teacher.

Homeroom ended minutes later after roll call and the pledge of allegiance. Sam and Alana stood, making their way out the door to their next class. This happened to be Alana's favorite class of the day, English.

"Did you do last night's homework?" she asked her newly found friend.

"Yeah, it was rough, but Rosa helped me a little. She knows more of this stuff then anyone."

Alana smiled; she didn't doubt that Rosa didn't know what the assignment was all about.

"Mr. Lackey will be surprised, most of the time you don't hand in your assignments at all." She reminded him.

He smiled, his eyes sparkling, "Well, I have to look good in front of you and with you a part of our group, I guess you'll be helping me out a lot more."

She laughed, "Yeah. I don't like slackers."

"Yeah, I know." He said.

They entered the room and class began. But outside the walls of the school stood a lone dark figure, glaring up to the room where the two children sat. His eyes glow an eerie red as he turned on his heel and walked away, vowing to destroy the vampire clan that dared to enter his territory.

Over at the other part of High School though, it was a completely different scene. Students of all grades were preparing for Formal and the hallways were littered with banners. Rosa placed the last banner she made on the wall and stood back, happily admiring her hard work. She sighed.

"This is going to be a great year." She cooed, before stopping in her tracks. She felt an odd presence nearby.

"Anna." She hissed, "Come here."

Anna got to her feet from nearby and came over to her sister. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Don't you feel it?" she asked.

The odd sensation washed over her as well. "What does it mean?"

"It means someone has found us."

Tanya groaned, "Does this mean we will have to leave again?"

"I hope not." Rosa said, "Let's just hope that Riley can end this before it's too late."

Outside the clouds began to darken and thunder began to boom. The three sisters looked up and fear grew in their eyes. The dark watchers had found them at last, seeking out the last of the vampire clan.

"We're screwed." Tanya said, her eyes looking about the hallway. All at once people slowed and stopped moving, like a movie on pause. The girls looked to one another and scrambled to get away.

"You don't belong here vampires." The voice said, "Once we rid ourselves of you, shall this world be free."

"We haven't harmed anyone in our lives." Rosa shouted.

"But you are the damned and the damned must be cleansed."

Rosa grabbed her sisters, motioning for them to run. "We have to find Sam and Alana."

"The children shall never know of this world. They shall forget you ever lived." The voice said, laughing evilly into their ears.

"Leave my son alone!" Rosa yelled.

"Son? Vampires cannot have children."

Rosa snorted, "But I did have a child before I changed. He was much human until he fell ill in his teens. I turned him so that I didn't have to bear to live without him."

"So predictable. You fear losing the ones you love, so you change them instead. That's not how life is meant to be."

A black mist wrapped itself around them. "Let us go." Anna cried.

"This world must come to an end; you must perish so that we can thrive."

"You are mad!" Tanya yelled.

"We do as we must."

They choked on the thick air, gasping all the same. Darkness came over them and life resumed as if they never existed.

Alana awoke from her slumber, yawning as she sat up in her seat. Her chest burned and she felt as if something had been torn from her. She took a deep breath and looked about the room, wondering if anyone had seen her sleep. They hadn't, thankfully, as she wondered what had just happened. She shook her head, her long hair falling in her face. Had she had hair that length before? She didn't know. She looked to the color, the dark texture and asked herself had it been that color before, because really, she didn't know. She shifted her attention back to the teacher; the unknowns would have to wait. But as time passed, the more she forgot that things had changed and she adapted to her new life, a life in which the dark watchers had given her.

Soon the bell rang for class change and she yawned, rising from her chair. She tried to hide her boredom, but to no avail she couldn't. She opened her backpack and began placing her things inside, when someone bumped into her hard, causing her to fall inwards and to drop her things. She straightened herself and looked at the culprit, into the eyes of the witch Tara Harding.

"Hey freak," she taunted, "watch where you're walking." She said as she and her friends laughed. They left the room, leaving Bella to pick up her things yet again. The teacher, Mr. Lackey just shook his head and got up from his chair.

"Alana, what has happened to you?" he asked.

She couldn't answer, she didn't know why.

"Your grades are poor and you really aren't trying.

She shrugged.

"I'm sorry Alana. You may fail this year and have to repeat. I'm sorry." Was all he said as he left the room.

She tried to hold back the tears that seemed to want to fall. Had she felt this lonely all the time? What had happened to make her feel this way? Something felt wrong and she couldn't put a finger to it. So she just shoved her stuff in her bag and left.

She walked down the hallway with her head down, trying to ignore the glares and the taunts. The kids here didn't quite understand her; she was far too different for them to comprehend. She was a Goth after all and they were always treated like dirt.

"Hey freak show," someone said, breaking into her thoughts, "Can't you cast a spell and disappear?" the mocking voice said, slicing into her like a raw piece of meat.

She withdrew even more into her pullover and dashed around the corner to her locker. She wanted to escape this miserable hell. There was no way she was going to be able to survive here. But as she opened her locker did she find it trashed, her notes and artwork destroyed. This was the last straw. She grabbed the school books from her bag and threw them inside before slamming the door. She was done here. She zipped her bag and began running down the hall, pushing past the people that had hurt her so much in the very few weeks she'd been here.

She reached the doors and stopped, debating if she should go. Her heart was pounding so hard, that she thought she was going to faint. She took a deep breath and calmed herself before pushing the doors open and stepping outside. She was leaving, that much she knew.

"Hey freak, you can't leave! We aren't done with you." A voice said and she dashed down the sidewalk and into the parking lot. She kept running until she was off school grounds. It had begun to rain and she shoved her hands into her pockets. She would be home soon, and it didn't matter what the wrath of her father would be, all she knew was that she'd be free of the misery she was feeling.

Across the street stood a boy of thirteen with hazel eyes. He thought it odd; thinking that he knew the girl, though it was impossible. He kept an eye on her, worrying that those bullies from school would somehow follow her out here and hurt her. But why was he feeling this way and what did it matter to him?

"Sam." A voice growled, "Get over here before someone sees you."

He moved back into the darkness to his friend Rosa, a junior in high school that had thought he was cute.

"What were you doing?" she asked as she took a drag of a cigarette.

"Doesn't it feel as if we've been here before?" he asked.

"Say what?" she laughed. "I've been here a few weeks is all." She drawled.

"There is this girl walking down the street and I swear I know her somehow."

Rosa laughed, "Sam dear, you've been out of school for three months, there is no way you know that girl. She is nothing but a freak."

Sam sighed, something was amidst. What was missing that seemed so important?

"Come on Sam, we have to go. I need another pack of cigarettes." She said, dragging him down the alleyway.

Unknown to them though, was the fact that Alana had come back this way to bypass passing the police station and caught the two talking. She too thought that the boy Sam seemed awfully familiar. She just couldn't understand why.

"What the hell is happening to me?" she whispered watching the two figures disappear into the darkness. "And why do I feel as if something has been done to us?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The sky darkened as Alana entered the overgrown and deserted alleyway. She'd been told to stay away from here, in fear of rapists and drug dealers. Though today, she could care less. She wanted to get home without being caught, and if she had to travel through here, then so be it. But the more she crept along the woods, did an unsettling feeling fall over her, she felt as if someone was watching her. She pulled her hood ove rher head and concealed her face, walking faster than she normally did.

"Hey kid, where ya going?" a voice asked, as she shrieked and jumped.

She turned to the voice with frightened eyes, not knowing what she could do. She backed away and was prepared to run when a second voice interrupted. "So freak, what ya doing here."

Alana immediately recognized the voice. It was the two people she saw before. "What do you want?" she asked gruffly.

The girl laughed, "You're on my turf honey, I should be the one asking what do you want."

"This place belongs to no one you moron." She said, as anger rose in her veins.

Alana was far from liking being told what to do. She threw her bag to the ground and moved over to the girl and placed her face in hers. She spatted, "And futhermore, I don't do rules easily, so get out of my face!"

Alana watched as Rosa backed away from her and moved back towards Sam. "Well then be gone." Rosa told her.

Alana laughed as she bent to pick up her bag and moved back towards the gate she was now heading for. "Bother me again and I'll make sure you wished you were never born." And with that left them gapping after her.

Sam watched the girl walk away, he was smitten by her. How he longed to have a girlfriend like that. Besides Rosa was not as strong as she. "Now I like her." He said and received a smack to the back of the head from Rosa. "What?" he asked.

"That girl will never like you."

"She could!" he said, hoping that he could make it true.

Rosa shook her head, "You are sure to lose Sam, remaber that."

He sighed, he was in love and it felt odd to him. Why was it that all of a sudden this life didn't seem like his own?

"Rosa?" he asked, "Doesn't it feel as if we're someone else?"

She shook her head, "I don't know what you mean."

"As if we were placed here in someone else's shoes."

She sat on the dirty steps and looked at him, finally confessing, "For a few hours now I thought I was someone else."

"Maybe we are."

"How can that be Sam. I know who I am."

 _But do you really._ A voice said from around them. _Danger has come to this town to destroy your family and by erasing your memories has he succeeded. Alana has broken that pact and she too shall remember who she was. You remember your true identities, now go seek out your family and break the curse that has been placed upon you._

"What curse?" Rosa asked.

"The one that starts with you and Sam being mother and son." A voice said from the shadows.

They looked to the voice and saw Alana walk their way. "I felt as if I knew you but had no control of my words until now. Rosa, what is the last thing you remember?"

Rosa felt light-headed, "Mist and a storm."

"The dark watchers." Sam said.

Al;ana nodded, "Anna and Tanya have to be nearby as well as Riley."

"You remember?" Rosa asked.

"I do and now I am royally pissed that I was forced to forget the one person I truly love."

 _That love has broken the curse. The dark watchers as we speak are retreating. They fear the strength of you._

Sam, Rosa and Alana hugged. "I say we go kick butt." Alana said.

"Yeah, and take back our lives." Sam continued.

A war was about to begin, the dark watchers had thought they could succeed in destroying the vampire world, but now they had the wrath of a vampire hunter's daughter to contend with. Bella was surely to succeed, even if it meant losing the one person she loved the most.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The sky was darkening, the tension of power raged in the sky as the trio made their way to the school. Alana felt a surge run through her as she stepped onto the concrete steps of the high school. She came to a halt and gasped as if an invisible force had slammed right into her.

"Alana?" Sam said, "Are you alright?"

She shook her head but climbed the steps and entered the building. What she saw before her eyes could only come from a horror movie. A gaping black hole sat in the floor as mist and fog swept about the room. She heard cries of despair and moans of defeat all around her. She couldn't believe her eyes, never had she seen such suffering.

"What is this?" she asked as Rosa and Sam came to her side.

"The dark watchers portal for the damned." Rosa said.

Alana shivered, the room felt cold and she wanted nothing more than to run away. "Will this effect you?" she asked.

"It shouldn't." a voice said behind her. She turned to meet face to face, to her father.

"Dad?" she gasped.

He merely nodded, "I was given reports of supernatural forces working here. I came as fast as I could. What are you doing here?"

"Helping to save my friends."

He looked at Rosa and Sam before shaking his head, "You're siding with vampires."

Alana glared at her father, "They are my friends father. You hurt them and I swear I'll never talk to you again."

He nodded, understanding her. "I know vampires too, Alana. All you had to do was talk to me."

She sighed, "I was afraid dad. You pushed me to be a hunter, you knew I hated to kill, yet you made me do it."

"You needed to know how to defend yourself Alana. I knew this day was coming and I had to make sure you were prepared."

Sam patted her arm, "He's right, you know. If you hadn't killed all those bad entities, you wouldn't know what to do know."

She turned around and hugged Sam. "And if I fail? I lose all of you."

Rosa came over and hugged her, "We'll be together again Alana, its not like we're going anywhere."

Alana smiled as they moved away. "What do we do now?"

"We must jump into that portal." Her father said, "When we do, we kill it forever. The dark watchers will fail and die and life will resume as if nothing had ever happened."

She nodded, "Then let's go."

He took his daughter's hand and they both jumped into the darkness. A bright light descended upon them and vanished. When Alana awoke, her father was gone and she was back in her very own bed. She rose and got to her feet, and noticed that her clothes were still on her. Her hair was blond again and as she left her room, did it feel totally and utterly unfamiliar to her.

"Alana, you're awake!" a female voice said.

She looked at the woman in confusion. "Who are you?"

The woman tsked, "You silly, I'm your mother."

Alana stood shell-shocked. She had thought her mother had died years ago, or so she was told.

"Where's dad?" she asked.

The woman looked sad then, "Honey, he died a few years ago on a hunt, don't you remember? A vampire tried to kill you and he died trying to kill it. You survived, but your father's wounds were too bad to keep him alive."

"When was this?"

"August 5, 1994. The day you went into your coma."

"And then today is?"

"May 11, 2004." She said, looking at her daughter oddly. "You awoke four months ago. I thought we were passed this."

Alana shook her head, she was no longer a teenager but an adult. No memories were in her mind, it was utterly and truly black. Tears burned her eyes as she wept. Riley was gone, she just knew it.

The woman came up to her and encircled her arms around her, the smell of lavender on her skin. "It's alright dear. You'll be fine." She said, soothing her daughter's sobs.

Alana didn't know what to say, what to do. She felt frozen in time and space. Could Rosa and the others still be alive? Could Riley for that matter if her feelings were wrong? Could this all be a nightmare she placed herself in, just to ease the pain. She didn't know.

"Let's put you back in bed now." The woman, nay, her mother said.

She nodded and followed her back to her room. It was still the same, the way it had been when she was fourteen.

"I never changed this room. I wanted it to be familiar to you when you came home."

Alana nodded and climbed back into bed, closing her eyes and drifting into a dreamless sleep.

Her mother stood there, looking down at her with black eyes. _You have lost the battle Alana, but not the fight._ It said. _But soon you will be with the ones you love the most. Time had to change in order for you to live, people you lost have been found, people you buried, are now alive. I just wish that your father could have lived to see this day. When the supernatural and the human world collided, finding peace amongst them all._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It was much later when Alana awoke, yawning and stretching as she sat up. She looked about her bedroom, noting that in fact nothing had changed. She threw the pale green blanket off her as she pushed herself out of bed. She got to her feet and headed for the window, where many of her memories began. It was still sunny outside as she glanced down to the swing in the tree, to the rose garden not far away that she and her father had put together. But it was the cars out front that seemed to be out of place. The garage to the left of them also seemed to be out of place. Their garage sat on the opposite side of the house and only housed her father's cars. She shook her head and stepped away, moving into the bathroom to wash her face.

She entered the large bathroom and noted that the color wasn't a pale purple but a bright red. She shook her head, someone had changed parts of her room. She sighed as she stepped up to the pedestal sink that hadn't been there before and looked into the large glass mirror on the wall. She was shocked at the face that stared back at her. It wasn't her childish face, but of a grown woman. Her hair was longer and shinier, her face of porcelain color. Even her body was different, she had a waist and a chest that hadn't been there before. In fact, she was stunning.

"This can't be." She whispered and her hazel eyes went large when she realized it was her staring back at her. She grabbed a towel and turned on the cold water faucet and let the towel soak. She turned the water off and placed the towel on her face, hoping that this was all a dream. When she placed the towel on the sink, did she look back up. She hadn't changed, this wasn't a dream.

She ran from the bathroom and into her closet. Her clothes were gone, replaced by designer names and there was more than she knew what she could do with them. Her closet had always seemed bare, but now she had no where to move! So she grabbed the first thing she saw, a pair of black jeans and a black tank top. She changed quickly, grabbed a pair of black boots and pulled them on before leaving the room.

She stepped out from the closet and she shrieked. Her bedroom had changed. It was dark and gothic, unlike the pale colors she'd chosen. She moved towards her small mirror and noted that her hair had gone red! What in the world was going on?

"This has to be some kind of trick." She said as she headed for her door and swung it open. The hallway was the same, she stepped out and looked back into her room, it was as if it never changed. She shook her head, she was losing it.

She headed downstairs and stopped as heads turned to her. Her mother sat in the far back, looking out to the others. They were speaking when she came down, but stopped to admire her. She felt uneasy.

"Mom, I was going to go for a walk. Is that alright?" she asked.

Her mother rose, "Come here for a moment dear. I have someone you must meet."

Alana nodded and strolled over to her mother. She stopped when a man stood. Her eyes went large as she whispered one name, "Riley?"

He nodded. "I fear I have no clue how you know me, but it is a pleasure to meet you."

She shook his hand, it felt warm, not like the cold hands he had. This wasn't her Riley at all.

"Riley came all the way from Danvers, Massachusetts, to meet our youngest hunter. He is impressed by your skills."

She looked at her mother oddly, "I don't hunt."

The woman laughed, "My daughter can be such a comedian." She said.

Alana shook her head, dislodged her arm from her mother's grasp and ran from the house. She didn't stop until a voice yelled at her. Only then did she stop.

Riley had came running after her. He looked pale for a moment. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head, "This isn't right. I am not a hunter, I am not 24, but 14 and this world is crazy!" she said, gasping for air.

"I heard about your coma deal. I guess you feel as if you're still 14. Its scary, I heard. But you are 24 Alana, ten years have gone by."

"Then why does my heart say that you're not MY Riley?" she said.

He looked down to her oddly, "What do you mean your Riley?"

She shook her head, "I met a vampire by the name of Riley. He had 3 daughters and a grandson. I love him!"

He rubbed his nose and then back at her. "My daughters are Rosa, Tanya and Anna. I don't have a grandson. My girls are just babes still."

"That can't be." She whispered.

Riley hugged her then. "You need to rest Alana. You are still trying to deal with all of this. It will take time for everything to go into place."

She pushed him away, "Get away from me." She yelled. "This isn't my life!" she screamed and tore for the woods not far from where they stood.

Riley watched her go, shaking his head and disappearing into the air. As for Alana, she reached the woods and entered them, seeking out the one place she hoped and prayed still existed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The woods were damp and oddly cold. Alana stepped from the rock ledge to a hidden lake. She'd found this place as a child and was relieved that it still existed. She sat by the water and placed a finger in it; it was cold, like it always had been. Nothing lived in the water; it was water from a hidden cave spring. The cave itself though, had bats and maybe some small animals, though she never did venture in.

She began to cry as the pain in her chest began to build. She was alone here; all those she loved were gone. She hated it here, she wanted to run away and never return. She kept crying, knowing that nothing would change.

The wind began to blow and she looked up for a moment, the hairs on the back of her neck rose. She got to her feet and looked around, nothing was moving. She shook her head and sniffled a yawn. She had exhausted herself and now found that she may sleep sooner than she anticipated.

A twig snapped in the distance and she jumped towards the noise. A figure came moving quickly at her. She tried scrambling up the rocks to safety but before she could the figure caught her about the waist. She shrieked.

"Calm down Alana, it's only me." The voice said. A voice that seemed oddly familiar, yet it didn't.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"It's me Sam. This place is screwed up if you ask me. I awoke to find myself an adult."

She looked at him, "You mean you remember?"

He nodded, "After you jumped into the portal, I did too. I didn't want you to be alone. I swore I heard you out here. So I came as quickly as I could."

"Then you're still…"

"A vampire." He said, nodding. "But nothing else seems right."

"My father is dead." She said.

He shook his head, "He's alive, just not here. The dark watchers must have placed us in an alternate world."

"So that's why your grandfather has no recollection of you?"

"Riley's here?"

She nodded, "He said his girls are just babies."

Sam sighed, "They must have changed the world on us, to make us seem as if we went mad. They do that to all us vampires. But with you here, it somehow kept me from doing so."

She hugged him then, noting the muscles in his waist. "When did you get so muscular?" She giggled.

He swatted at her, "It came with the body I guess."

She bit her lip, "You're kind of hot."

He grabbed her arms and looked into her eyes, "But you're meant for Riley, not me." He said seriously.

The light in her eyes diminished. "I'm sorry." She said.

He nodded, letting her go. "We have to go. I found a place for us to stay in. Until we know what is going on, we need to stick together."

She took his hand, "Alright." She said, as he swung her on his back and he raced through the woods and into an abandoned house.

Riley stood on top of the ledge and watched as the two children raced away. He knew the boy was a vampire, but why had Alana so willingly gone off with him? And why did the boy say she was meant for him. He shook his head. Mariah was right, the girl was demented, tormented in the soul. She was a lost cause now; the vampire would kill her for sure.

"Riley?" Mariah yelled, "Is she there?"

He turned away and left the woods, stopping by Mariah's side. "She took off with a vampire."

"What?"

He nodded, "The boy and her knew one another intimately. She left with him."

"My daughter is not someone who would go with a beast like that."

"Well she did Mariah. But what he said to her is quite puzzling."

"What did he say?"

"That your daughter was meant for me, that the dark watchers portal has sent them here. And that what I say is false."

She shook her head, "They know too much."

"They know too much since they remember it all. I thought you said you erased their memories?"

She lowered her head, "They must be too strong to erase. I tried."

"Clean up your mess Mariah or I will do it for you."

He stepped from her and left her standing there. She bit her lip, noting the taste of metal in her mouth. He froze mid-step and turned to her, he growled before leaping on her, landing her on her back. "You did this to us Mariah. You made this world to keep yourself safe. Either make it right or I will take my world back, do you understand?"

She nodded as he roughly bent his head and kissed her hard, licking the blood from her lips. He whispered in her ear, "And make certain that I kill you." He said before jumping to his feet and sprinting away.

Mariah got to her feet and shivered. The last person she wanted to get mad was the one person she fell in love with as a child. The very same person her daughter loved.

"I will correct my wrongs." She said, heading back to the house to clean her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Sam and Alana hung out in the decrepit house. Alana had remembered this place far too well. It had been said that an elderly woman once lived on the grounds. The house used to have a barn, outhouse, a few small buildings and a large cooking pit. It was a working farm. The place had been built in the 1800s and was left to the nature in 1970. There was many ghost stories surrounding the place, Alana on the other hand had discarded them.

She dreamt that one day she would buy the land and restore the beautiful house. But by then it would be so far gone, that she would have a better chance of tearing it down and replacing it with a newer home.

"Alana?" Sam said, interrupting her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head, her mind was going insane, she knew it, the depth of blackness now caving in made her feel as if she was losing the battle to be alive.

"Do you think we'll ever see our home again?" she asked as she changed the subject.

He shrugged, his eyes gleaming in the near darkness. "I don't know, sometimes I like this world better."

She shuddered at his words, was he finally accepting his fate here?

"I'm so scared, sometimes I wish my mind would just blank out and I would forget that this ever happened."

Sam moved and she felt him at her back, he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her gently. "Don't say that." He whispered, "We'll be alright, we'll go home and everything will be fine."

She shook her head. "I can't." she said as a sharp voice interrupted them.

"Get your dirty hands off my daughter vampire!" the voice said as a woman of 40 entered the room.

Sam held onto Alana. "Stay away from us."

The woman held hatred in her eyes. She stepped deeper into the house. "Alana, come here." She demanded, but Alana didn't move.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked, finally finding her voice.

"I'm your mother."

"My mother's dead." She said unemotionally.

Mariah looked at her daughter in horror. "How can you say that Alana? I made this world to save you the heartache of growing up with your father. I made this world happier for you and this is the thanks I get?" she said irritably.

Alana shrugged and tugged on Sam's hand. "We want to go home."

Mariah shook her head and laughed, her eyes grew dark as she pulled a knife and flung it at Sam. Before he could move it hit him in the mouth, causing him to drop to his knees. He gasped for air and as Alana turned to him in horror did she realized the knife was silver and that it was burning him slowly. She went to remove it but the crazed woman grabbed her by the wrist and knocked her away. Alana landed on her knees, yelping as a surging pain went through her leg.

The woman pulled a second knife and plunged it into Sam's heart; he fell to the ground, dying. Alana cried out and tried to reach for him but the woman held her back and was in satisfaction as the vampire burst into flames.

"You will like this world Alana. You shall or I will kill you."

"I hate you!" she screamed, "I hope you die for this you wretched bitch!"

The woman laughed, "What a way to treat mommy dearest, don't you think?"

Alana got to her feet and threw a rock at the woman, she fell to her back and moaned in pain. Alana picked up a larger rock and stood over the woman, anger bursting from her eyes. She threw the rock down and crushed the woman's head, blood splattering on the rocks around them.

"I hate you!" she yelled, stomping her foot and pulling at her hair. She kept repeating that she hated the woman until darkness overcame her. She muttered one final word as she dived into the blackness, the word "death".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

When Alana awoke she found herself in an elegant bedroom, dressed in a cotton nightgown. She groaned as a severe migraine came over her. She tried to open her eyes and felt that if she squinted the pain would be bearable. She was also lost in her thoughts as the door opened and someone entered. She turned to the sounds and found Riley standing there. She gulped and closed her eyes.

"I know you're awake Alana." He said close to her ear and she nearly jumped from the bed.

"Go away." She muttered.

"Why did you kill Mariah for? She meant no harm."

Alana gritted her teeth and opened her eyes, glaring at the man she supposedly loved. "No Harm?" she yelled, flinching at the throbbing, "That bitch killed Sam and said she was doing this for me? Who the hell made her God to do such things, huh? She should've never done this!"

He shook his head, "Why are you fighting this Alana?"

She sat up and pushed him away, "I want our world back to the way it was Riley, I don't care if daddy hated you, but it was our world. Here, you are not as strong I fear you to be and I…" she stopped as she looked in horror at his face. He growled and pushed her down on the bed.

"Riley?" she squeaked.

"Oh I am strong here Alana, more powerful then ever and lethal too. I could kill you with the twist of my hand." He said as he licked her neck.

She shivered; she felt her body react to his.

"I…but…I…" she stopped; no words seem to form on her lips.

He pulled away and gently kissed her lips, the heat in her core burning, wanting him to touch her.

"But be warned my little Alana, I am a hunter and a beast and in the end I could turn on you."

She bit her lip after he moved away, still hovering over her. "I'm not afraid of you." She whispered.

"You should be." He said and crushed his lips hard against hers, pulling her into a sitting position and held onto her tightly. She let her fingers roam his back, holding onto him as he nipped at her lips, kissing her endlessly. He let her breath once in a great while but controlled the kiss. She wanted it to never end but at last he pulled away. "Get dressed. I have some people I would like you to meet." He said and rose to his feet.

She looked at him in confusion, they had just been intimate and now he was so cold? What was wrong with him?

"Now Alana." He said impatiently.

She scrambled from the bed and grabbed the clothes he'd picked up and handed to her. She looked at him as to say, 'privacy please?' and with that he left the room. She sighed. What was wrong with her?

She dressed quickly in a pair of black slacks and a white shirt. She donned black shoes and a black sweater and paused to look into a mirror. Her lips were swollen, her hair a wreck but she was never better. She smoothed her hair with her hands and reached for the door. It swung open and she fell back.

The eyes that looked at her only meant one thing and then she was overcome by blackness yet again.

When she came to the eyes stared her with no emotion. She got to her feet and glared back. "Who are you?" she asked.

"The dark watchers. We felt this world would be best for you yet you fought us all along. We tried to destroy the vampires, yet you saved them. Why do you do such things?"

She smiled, "I love a vampire and I shall fight for him no matter what and as for the others, they are my friends, soon to be my family and I will fight for them no matter what is thrown my way."

The being sighed, "We thought they were like the others. Killers. Yet you feel a connection to them, yes?"

"I love them, if that's what you mean."

It nodded, "We were wrong about them. We are wrong." It said. "Your world shall return but remember this human, things may never be the same." And with the snap of his fingers….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Alana opened her eyes and peered into her teacher's face, she had fallen asleep or so she thought.

"You never sleep in my class Alana." Mr. Lackey said.

She looked at him oddly, "You are my prize student, I hate to see anything bad happen to you." He said and she realized she was back in school with Sam behind her. She smiled suddenly, "I'm sorry Mr. Lackey, I guess I was exhausted, I promise it won't happen again."

He nodded and moved away as the bell rang. She jumped from her seat and turned to face Sam and to her dismay found no one there. "Sam?" she said.

"Alana? Who's Sam?" Mr. Lackey asked.

She turned to him with sad eyes and shook her head, "No one." She said and fled the room. She ran from the school and sat on the bench outside. What had happened to Sam? Was he truly gone?

She tried to hold the tears back but as they fell down her cheeks did someone sit next to her. "Why are you crying?" Rosa asked and Alana sat up and hugged the poor girl. "You're here!" she said happily.

"Yeah, I just dropped you off not long ago. I saw you out here and came to see if you were alright."

"I am slightly, but Rosa, Sam isn't here!"

She shook her head as her eyes saddened, "Alana, I lost Sam two years ago."

"No! He was alive; he saved me from losing my mind. The dark watchers, they let us go! Why isn't Sam here?"

Rosa held her friend and tried to calm her down. "Alana, honey, please stop. You must have hit your head or something and now you're scaring me."

She stopped but her crying continued. "I want to see Riley." She said.

Rosa nodded, "That's fair. Come, I will take you to him." She said as they walked to her car in the next parking lot. As Alana got in, did a feeling of pain overcome her. Was this even her world? Had the dark watchers done this to her?

As Rosa pulled up to the house did her fears overcome her. They were at her home!

"Rosa? This is my house, why are we here?"

"Alana, Riley is your father."

Her mouth dropped. "WHAT?!" she yelped.

"Sit still and I will tell you a story of how your mother Mariah and our father Riley met. The year was 1988 and your mom was 18 years old. Our father fell madly in love with her and made her one of us. She bore you a little later and in the end she went mad. Riley weaved stories in your head to confuse you of your true heritage but he felt he should keep close to you anyways and when the man you called 'father' took you away to be his daughter did Riley feel pain. He did this to save you a life of pain and torture Alana. He didn't mean to hurt you."

"But…" she stopped; kissing him had been a dream!

"You loved Sam; you wanted nothing more than to be with him even at this young age. I found you two in bed and I nearly had an attack. My brother was not supposed to do things like that to a girl your age. I was furious and told him to stay away from his sister, his twin sister." She stopped and looked over to Alana, "But that is in the past. Anyways, he stabbed himself and bled out."

Alana whimpered.

"You drove yourself into a deep depression and kept your head in your books and kept your grades high. Lately, it seemed as if you were coming out of that haze you've been in for the past two years."

"Then what I experienced…."

Rosa interrupted her, "You dreamt of an alternate world, one where you felt loved. One where you felt a love forbidden of a father and a brother. Your mind was trying to kill the fact that all you dreamt was lies."

"I am so messed up." She said.

Rosa opened her door and got out of the car, motioning for Alana to do the same. "You do know Riley is not here, right?"

Alana shook her head.

"He died last year of a heart attack. The doctors said that the blood had been drained from him." She laughed, "Makes you think of vampires doesn't it?"

Alana shot her a look and then it all came together, all Rosa had told her had been the truth. She was the daughter of Riley and Mariah, sister of Sam, Rosa, Anna and Tanya. The world she thought was real was in fact a dream of her own to keep the pain away.

"Then what now?" she asked.

"We move away. I found a place in Vermont that sounds promising and our Aunt Teresa will be there to raise us. Four girls is quite a chore but she wanted no other way."

Vermont. Alana shivered. Her life was different now, the way it was meant o be.

"Oh, and Alana, did I happen to mention that you have a high school boyfriend?"

Alana just shook her head.

Rosa laughed, "I'll tell you about him soon, but for now welcome home."

Home. She was finally home.


End file.
